


Knocked Up A Notch

by LetsGetNonCanon, SummerKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetNonCanon/pseuds/LetsGetNonCanon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKnight/pseuds/SummerKnight
Summary: It's been a little over a year since the monsters were freed from the underground. They've managed to build new lives for themselves within human society. With their new, peaceful lives underway, questions they never thought they'd have to ask become apparent. Questions about life, love, or even, children.





	1. Sex Ed

When they first came to the surface, the monsters had expected to face many new obstacles. Fear, racism, culture shock, all were distinct possibilities. The one thing they hadn’t been prepared for was the surface's unmatched heat. The sun hung high in the sky, blanketing the landscape in an uncomfortable humidity. Alphys and Undyne trudged through the muggy fog, desperate to make it to Toriel’s house. It probably would have been easier were it not on the other side of town. When they finally reached their destination, it quickly became apparent that Toriel was not there. Alphys did her best to keep Undyne’s spirits up.

“I can’t wait to have some of Toriel’s iced tea!” a parched Alphys croaked.

Undyne looked shriveled and dry, “Jesus it’s worse than Hotland out here! Where the hell are they?!”

“Undyne, she’s almost home from school. She brings Frisk home after teaching remember?”

“Dammit. I am going to be a raisin by the end of this!” Undyne hissed, “Figures they’re running late the day they invite us over.”

Inside the home, they could hear Flowey laughing crookedly, “What’s wrong fish face, don’t like the sun? You call yourself a warrior? I eat the sunlight for breakfast.” 

“What did you say about me?!” Undyne shouted as she pounded the door, “Let us in you punk!”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t reach the door, stupid. Frisk left me on the counter in this horrendous pot.” Flowey deadpanned.

“Why did they even bring you back?!” Undyne growled.

“I don’t know, I hate it here! I have to deal with you losers all day!”

“I swear to god, when I get in there I’m making you into mulch!”

The feeling of a familiar light hand on Undyne’s shoulder made her stop screaming. She turned around to see Toriel, who seemed frantic and worried.

“Oh my Heavens! I am so terribly sorry I am late!”

Toriel let go of Frisk’s hand, fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door. Undyne said nothing as she walked past the counter, glaring at Flowey. 

“Hey Tuna Tits! I ain’t done with you!”

Frisk calmly picked Flowey up, and looked at him straight in the eyes. No expression presented itself within the dark pupils. Frisk raised a single hand, leaving it inches away from his face. Flowey became silent, and in one swift movement Frisk flicked Flowey hard in the face.

Before Flowey could start sputtering any insults, Toriel dumped a cup of water onto his head, “Don’t forget to always water your plants, Frisk!” 

Frisk said nothing, but he did put a dripping wet Flowey back onto the counter. Frisk helped Toriel carry a tray of drinks to the two parched monsters that were on the couch in the other room. There was cups of milk, water, soda, iced tea, and coffee on the platter tray. 

“I am so sorry about Flowey! He is not adjusting to this new lifestyle well…” said Toriel.

Undyne said nothing, and gulped down the water. She jumped up out of her seat, and ran into the kitchen to grab more. Alphys tried to act polite about her iced tea, but it was obvious she was parched. In the kitchen, you could hear Undyne and Flowey arguing. Frisk got up, grabbing a glass of milk on the way out. Soon the kitchen grew silent, and Frisk came back in, holding Flowey. Undyne soon followed, muttering to herself. She sat down, and scowled at Frisk.

“Why the hell did you bring this damn thing with us to the surface anyway Frisk?”

“...Well, if you love anything enough, things can change,” Frisk said quietly, “that’s what I did for the rest of the underground.”

“I guess you’re right…,” Undyne admitted, “hard to believe it’s been over a year since you got us out of there.”

“One year, four months, eighteen days!” Alphys said happily.

“Life above ground is so liberating,” Toriel laughed, “I never thought that I would be running a school for both humans and monsters.”

“Even though it gets a bit...awkward at times.” Frisk said.

“What do you mean?” Undyne asked.

“Oh...well, the reason we were late was because I had a bit of a...disagreement with the school board,” Toriel explained, “they want to teach the children about sex!”

“Toriel, sex ed is important,” Alphys insisted, “although, you would have to have separate units for human reproduction and monster reproduction.”

Frisk gave Alphys a quizzical look, “You guys do it differently than we do?”

“Well, sorta. Male and female monsters can have children through sexual reproduction, however, a big part of it is also combing the magic of two monsters. So, two monsters of the same sex could have children by combining their magic, although it isn’t as easy.”

“Oh. So...you and Undyne could have kids?” Frisk asked.

Undyne and Alphys turned to each other, their faces flushing, “Well...yes. We could, if we wanted to.”

Frisk looked back and forth between them for a few moments before asking, “Well...do you want to?”

The pair shared another awkward glance, “...Uhh..” 


	2. Monster Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys discuss the possibility of children, and Undyne has a slight mental breakdown. But the Monster Mash always makes things better, right?

“Well that was awkward.” Undyne huffed as kicked her shoes off into her living room.

Alphys followed into their shared home silently, her mind a million miles away. The rest of the time at Toriel’s house was spent futiley attempting to dance around the sex and children topics, but between Frisk’s curiousity and Flowey’s heckling, it lasted for what seemed like forever. Alphys had butterflies in her stomach ever since they left, her body feeling uncomfortably warm. Alphys tried to piece her thoughts together as she watched Undyne flop onto the leather couch in front of her. She hadn’t ever considered the idea of children before, not that she was against it, it simply never crossed her mind before. Despite the situation that brought these thoughts about, the idea of having a child with Undyne made Alphys undeniably giddy. Undyne was always good with kids when they lived Underground, all the kids (and Papyrus) in Snowdin thought of her like a big sister in a way. Alphys couldn’t fight it. She had baby fever. She sat herself next to Undyne with a wide smile, and embraced her.

“What’s gotten into you?” Undyne asked with a crooked smile.

“Oh nothing,” Alphys sang with a light swish of her tail, “but you know, you never answered Frisk’s question.”

Undyne pulled away, her face growing serious, “What question?”

“Well...would you ever want kids?” Alphys blinked, confident she knew the answer.

Undyne quickly stood up, her eye shifting around slightly, “Well...I used to, I guess. But nowadays I’m not so sure.” Undyne admitted.

“U-used to? Why wouldn’t you want them now?” Alphys sputtered in surprise, “You always seemed so happy playing around with the kids back home.”

Undyne drew in a heavy breath and turned back towards Alphys, “Look Al, you gotta understand, we don’t know what we’re doing up here.” she gestured around herself wildly, “Our house has like four rooms in it! Would we even be able to keep a kid here?! I barely even know how the rules up here work yet, what if it got in trouble? I don’t even have my guardsmen to help me train it anymore! What if-”

Alphys gently put a claw to Undyne’s face to silence her. She wrapped her tail around one of Undyne’s legs as she planted a kiss on her, “Look Undyne, all I’m saying is, I know that at one point you wanted kids. I’m telling you, that if you still want to, I’m ready when you are. That’s all.” Alphys barely finished her sentence, her head feeling light.

Undyne stood completely still, her eye holding a thousand yard stare. She pulled herself out of Alphys’ grip and trudged over to the door, “I...I need to go for a walk. I’ll be back.” she said breathlessly.

Alphys heart dropped as she watched Undyne leave. She buried her face in her hands as stinging tears began to pool in her eyes. Alphys fell back onto the couch, quiet sobs filling the empty air.

“Way to go, you scared her away,” Alphys chastised herself, “Alphys you...stupid...stupid screw up…”

*

Undyne’s legs pounded away at the ground, her mind blipping between utter blankness and complete chaos. Alphys’ passion was normally something Undyne found charming and admirable, and in a way it still was, but Undyne couldn’t shake the feeling of borderline fear that had taken hold of her. The entire situation crashed down on her like a ton of bricks, the reality of the situation becoming too clear for her to handle. Alphys wanted a baby, and so did she. Undyne shook her head, unable to think of a valid reason for her own break down. The sun was beginning to dip lower into the sky, making the heat much more bearable. Undyne kept her eye to the ground, until the sound of barking caught her attention. 

Undyne found herself in a park not to far from her house. Miles of emerald green grass stretched before her, humans and even a few monsters lazily roaming around in the summer heat. Undyne breathed in the warm air, enjoying the sights and sounds that surrounded her. She took a few more breaths, desperate to calm herself down. Her ears suddenly picked up a very familiar sound, the jingling of a dog’s collar. A yellow lab was charging towards her at full speed, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Undyne dug her feet into the dirt, and held out a single hand.

“Heel!” Undyne’s voiced boomed.

The dog immediately stopped in its tracks, the dominating sound of Undyne’s call leaving it no room to disobey.

“Sit!” Undyne commanded.

The dog immediately brought its rear end to the ground, refusing to break eye contact. Undyne knelt down and scratched the dog’s ears, eliciting excited panting and wags of its tail. The slightly mangy looking animal seemed to have calmed down, at least for the moment. 

“Oh t-there you are!” a voice called.

Undyne looked up and saw her (or, more accurately, the dog in front of her) being stared down by a woman. She was dressed in faded pink exercise gear, clutching a dark green leash in one hand. Her hair was dark brown at the top, steadily flowing down into an odd dark blue. The human looked uncertainly between the dog and Undyne, her eyes an unhealthy mixture of intrigue, fear, and concern.

(I’ve been here over a year and this is the only human who looks anything like someone from Alphys’ tapes.) Undyne thought, “Uh, hey. Is this your dog?”

“Oh y-yes!” she squeaked as she quickly clicked the leash onto the dog’s collar, “I’m so sorry! He just sorta got away from me somehow! I hope he wasn’t bothering you.”

“Oh please,” Undyne laughed, “I don’t think a dog could really bother me. To be honest, it’s a good thing he found me. If i spaced out for much longer I probably would’ve ran myself into a tree or something.” 

“Spacing out?” the human echoed.

“Heh...yeah. I just got a lot on my mind I guess.” Undyne admitted.

“Oh, I see. Well uh, I’d love to try and help, but I have somewhere to be. But there was this big guy hanging around here earlier, I have a weird feeling you know him.” the human stammered, looking Undyne up and down.

Before Undyne could ask the human what she meant, the dog sprinted off, dragging her with it. Undyne considered chasing after her for a brief moment, but ultimately decided to continue walking. She kept watch for the “big guy” that human was talking about, but all the humans around seemed to be pretty scrawny. The gentle sounds of the park were both relaxing and off-putting, the distant sounds making the battle hardened soldier a bit paranoid. 

“Heads up!”

Reflexively, Undyne summoned a spear and chucked it as hard as she could at the source of the noise, her attack met with a loud bang. Small pieces of what used to be a football floated down into the grass, two human children staring wide eyed as the spear dissipated into thin air. The taller child trembled like a brittle leaf in the wind.

“R-R-Run!” he shouted before turning and racing off as fast as he could.

The other child stood his ground, less so out of courage and more so out of curiosity. To Undyne’s surprise, the child actually took a few steps towards her, “Sorry about that. My cousin’s kind of a jerk.”

“Oh uh...it’s fine.”

The two stared at each other for another moment or two, the child’s high pitched voice filling the air again, “That was like, really cool how you shot the ball out of the sky like that. You’re the second coolest monster I’ve seen today! I wish my mom was a cool fish lady!” he said excitedly.

“You..you do?” Undyne croaked.

The child opened their mouth to say something else, but was quickly grabbed by their cousin and dragged off. Undyne wandered deeper into the park, her mind having a hard time settling down. First the humans lock the monsters up in the Underground, and now they think they’re cool? Would that kid have thought Undyne was cool if she was a kid too? Or would he have tried to attack her and fight her off? Were all human children this weird? Undyne’s ears picked up a distant voice, grabbing her attention. When she looked over, she saw two humans sitting on a park bench, one male one female. The female was very obviously pregnant, looking as if she was trying to smuggle a watermelon under her blouse. The male had dark bags under his eyes and unkempt hair. He had a slightly twitchy look in his eye as the female began to speak to him.

“Honey, could you go fill this up at that water fountain for me?” she asked as she handed him a plastic water bottle.

“Huh? Oh uh..yeah sure. I’m on it.” the male responded quickly.

The human snatchd the bottle was rushed over to the water fountain that sat a few paces away from the bench. Undyne followed behind him, listening to him mutter to himself under his breath. The fountain must have been old, as the water barely came up over the top as he pressed the button. Undyne saw her opportunity and took it. She strolled over to the fountain, trying to look as casual as possible.

“Hey buddy,” she grunted, “you don’t look so good.”

The human glanced up only for a moment, “I could say the same about you.” he joked.

“Is uh...is that your wife over there?”

“Girlfriend, but..yeah, she’s mine.”

“Do you mind if I..er..ask you something?”

“What?” the human laughed, “Did you get your girlfriend knocked up too?”

(This guy thinks I’m a man! ….eh, that’s not the first time someone’s made that mistake. I’ll just roll with it, I don’t wanna confuse him.) Undyne thought, “No but, she wants me to.”

“Alright, look here,” the twitchy human said, “my only advice is plan it. Everyone’s always talkin’ about how life is some beautiful miracle, and in a way it is, but it starts as a gross, difficult, patience testing ‘miracle’, kapish?”

“I..think so. Thanks.” Undyne said half-heartedly.

“Hey no prob bro. I’m not sure how you monsters have kids or anything, but I bet that guy could help you more than I could”

The human pointed a finger beyond Undyne, prompting her to turn around. Behind her, underneath a shady tree, sat Asgore with a small book in his hands. Undyne marched towards him with a wide grin.

“Oh hello Undyne,” Asgore’s voice boomed, “lovely day isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Undyne said, her smile drooping a bit.

“What’s troubling you?”

“It’s...kinda complicated.”

Asgore closed his book and placed it in the grass next to him, “I noticed you talking to the humans, it seems that they were of some help to you, were they not?”

“Well, kinda? Alphys asked me a really hard question today and...I don’t know that answer. Not anymore.”

“What did she ask you?”

“She asked me if I wanted to have a baby.” Undyne said sheepishly.

Asgore threw up his eyebrows, “Undyne! That’s wonderful!”

“It should be but...ah!” Undyne flopped down onto her back, thankful she didn’t land on a rock, “I don’t know anymore! Living up here on the surface, with the humans, I don’t know what I’d do!”

Asgore looked at her quizzically, “I’m afraid I don’t see the connection.”

“I was raised underground. My mom was raised underground. Her mom was raised underground. Things are different up here, I don’t know if I’d be able to raise it!” Undyne explained, “When Alphys asked me if I wanted to have one, I just...freaked out! I don’t know what I’d do!”

Asgore looked down at her, his eyes warm and understanding. He slowly turned his head away, his hair covering his eyes as he spoke again, “Undyne. I don’t consider myself to be a very good parent.”

“Aw come on Asgore, it wasn’t your-”

He held up a hand, immediately silencing her, “But, I do consider fatherhood to be one of the best decisions I ever made. It is scary, especially when you don’t think you know what you’re doing. But the truth is, you never truly know. Raising a family isn’t about knowing the right answer. It’s about knowing what’s best for them.”

Undyne could feel a comforting warmth growing in her stomach, her face flushing slightly as her mind began to race. She saw images of Alphys, hobbling around their house as her belly began to grow. She saw herself quite literally carrying Alphys to the hospital, only making it in the nick of time. She saw their children playing in their yard with Frisk and Papyrus as they looked on from the window, a beautiful smile sitting on Alphys’ face. Undyne picked herself up and brushed the grass from her clothes.

“Thanks Asgore, I needed that.”

“It’s no problem at all Undyne. Oh, just wondering, have you seen Toriel lately?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh good! Is she...er..does she still..?”

“Hate your guts? Completely. Sorry Asgore, but I gotta go.”

“Where are you going now?”

Undyne took in a deep breath, trying with all her might to force her nervousness away, “I need to go talk to Alphys.”

*

Alphys curled her tail around her body as her sobs continued. Regret and depression crashed down on her like a tidal wave, dragging her deeper and deeper into a sea of anguish. She felt all alone, sitting in a small black void of nothingness. The sound of the door opening barely caught her attention. Undyne slowly made her way in, sitting herself next to Alphys.

“Uh...Alphy..I-”

“Oh Undyne I’m sorry!” Alphys wailed, “I know I know, I was being so stupid! I should have just kept my dumb mouth shut for once! Please don’t-”

Undyne chucked a spear into the floor, shattering a few floorboards with a mighty crash. “Stop. Freaking. Apologizing.” Undyne seethed.

“I...I’m sor-” Alphys cut herself off with a small whine.

Undyne took Alphys’ hands into her own, tilting her head to look Alphys in the eyes, “Look, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I kinda...freaked out is all. I needed to clear my head.”

“I didn’t mean to drop it on you like that, I-I thought it would make you happy!”

“It does make me happy! I would love to raise a family with you! I just...I guess I’m kinda...scared.” Undyne admitted sheepishly, “But that’s okay! I didn’t become the captain of the guard by letting fear stop me from doing what I want to do!”

“Undyne, what are you saying?” Alphys squeaked as she dried her tears.

“Alphys.” Undyne paused, “If you’re still willing, I want to have a baby with you.”

“Oh Undyne!” Alphys glomped Undyne hard enough to nearly knock the both of them off the couch, “When should we start trying?”

“Why not now?” 

“R-Right now?” Alphys blinked.

The two monsters gazed at each other for a long, silent moment. They closed their eyes as a warm teal light enveloped their bodies. Their bodies began to produce small orbs of pure magic that glimmered like stars. The orbs fluttered and danced around their forms like moths surrounding a flame. Over their heads, the balls of light collected and began to mass together into a single sphere. One the two had used up as much magic as they safely could, the orb burst, raining pure concentrated magic down on both of them. The magic ebbed and flowed through their entire beings, warming them inside and out.

“Did...did we do it? Are you pregnant?” Undyne asked as she opened her eye.

“Undyne, did you even take health class?” Alphys giggled, “It’s probably gonna take a handful of attempts before we get any results.”

Undyne gently stroked Alphys’ arms with a mischievous look in her eye, “Well how about we go back to our room and make a baby the old fashioned way?”

“Undyne, we’re both girls. Having sex won’t help.”

“It’ll help me.” Undyne said with a goofy grin.

“UNDYNE.”

*

Alphys looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand with a melancholy stare. Her and Undyne had been trying off and on for over three weeks and the tests were still coming up negative. Between the excitement of potentially becoming a mother and the grave possibility that it may never happen, Alphys had been even more emotionally shot than usual. Her only saving grace was that Undyne had always been there for her, comforting her and assuring her that she’d “get pregnant any day now!”. Alphys discarded the test into the trash can before giving herself a hard look in the bathroom mirror. 

“Can’t you do anything right?” she asked her reflection, “There’s at least a hundred girls getting pregnant on accident at a frat house somewhere and you can’t even make it happen on purpose?!”

A violent knock at the door made Alphys jump, “Uh Alphys?!” Undyne’s panicked voice called from the other side, “Are you done talking to yourself?! I need to come in!”

Before Alphys could answer, Undyne plowed her way through the door and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. Alphys averted her eyes as Undyne violently threw up into it, cursing between heaves. Alphys gently rubbed Undyne’s back as she tried to fight off her dry heaving.

“Ohh… what the hell did I eat?!” Undyne moaned.

“I’m sorry Undyne, do you want me to get you some medicine?”

“Tried that. Didn’t help. I think I have some weird flu or something.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’ve felt nauseous for like...I don’t know, two weeks almost? I’ve been sweating like a pig too but, I blame the heat.”

Alphys reached into her lab coat and pulled out a small box, “Um...Undyne...dear. Could you um, do me a favor after you clean yourself up?”

“Uh, I guess? What is it?”

Alphys handed Undyne the pregnancy test, “Try this.”

Undyne held the box in her hand uncertainly, taking the test out of the small box with an uncertain look in her eye. It was predominately white, the very end of it a dark blue color. Undyne’s eye darted between the test and Alphys for a slow moment, ending with Undyne placing the blue end in her mouth.

“Undyne,” Alphys said as she swiped it from Undyne, “what on earth are you doing?

“...It doesn’t work like a thermometer?”

“....No. Not at all.” Alphys lightly tapped Undyne on the head with pregnancy test, pulling the blue cap off to reveal a thin plastic, “You need to urinate on this, have you not been paying attention?”

Alphys exited the room, ignoring Undyne’s comment about “weird bathroom stuff” with a sigh. A few minutes went by before Undyne exited the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. She handed it off to Alphys as fast as she could, “Alright, once my stomach settles we should probably try to get you pregnant again.”

“That….won’t be necessary.” Alphys said slowly as she stared at the test wide-eyed.

“Why not?”

“Undyne...you’re pregnant.” 


	3. Upsetti Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knees weak, claws are sweaty, there's spaghetti in her belly already.

“Oh my god. Ohhh my god.” Alphys shook.

“Alphys, calm down.” Undyne growled.

It had been nearly a week since Undyne took her first pregnancy test, and she had begrudgingly taken another one every day since at Alphys’ urging. Each one had come back positive, and each one made Alphys eyes go a little wider. Undyne leaned against the bathroom doorframe uneasily, her body flip-flopping between a seasick-like nausea and animalistic hunger. She watched Alphys squirm where she stood, her panicked, half-formed sentences soaring over Undyne’s head. Normally, Undyne could handle Alphys’ panic attacks no problem. However, she couldn’t shake an unnerving, creeping feeling of tension. Anxiety crawled up her neck like a large spider, forcing a shiver down her spine. Undyne gritted her teeth as her legs began to weaken. Her heart began to pound, her entire body swallowed up in an uncomfortable heat. Undyne knelt down and grabbed Alphys by her shoulders, causing her to jump.

“Alphys. I thought this is what you wanted.”

“I-it is! I-I’m just...it’s just hitting me all at once that’s all.” Alphys said sheepishly. 

“Well how do you think I feel? There’s a **baby** inside me!” Undyne laughed.

Alphys giggled back nervously, “R-r-right. You’re right.” Alphys took a slow breath, “So...when should we tell everyone?”

Undyne saunted passed Alphys, not seeming to hear her, “Can we talk about this later? I’m starving.”

Alphys followed her into the kitchen, watching as Undyne dug through the refrigerator. She clicked her claws together restlessly, her tail twitching back and forth. Her legs began to feel weak as her stomach did flips. A mixture of excitement and anxiety overtook her, denying her the ability to think completely clearly. 

Alphys quickly whipped out her phone, “I don’t know who to tell first. I don’t know how they’ll react.” Alphys murmured.

Undyne pulled her head out of the fridge, slamming the door with a sigh, “Why don’t we just tell them all at once?” Undye suggested.

“Great idea! I’ll just text them and-”

Undyne put a hand over Alphys’ phone, “Wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t tell them, just tell them to come over. I want to see the looks on their faces.” Undyne grinned.

“Oh...o-okay.” Alphys stuttered.

A cold sweat ran down Alphys’ back as she began to text. Her breath shortened a bit, her heart beginning to pound. She hated herself for feeling so nervous. Undyne was right, this _is_ what they wanted, why did she still feel so unprepared? Alphys tried her hardest to shake these thoughts away as she set up a group chat.

“Okay so, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Mettaton-”

“Do we **have** to invite him?” Undyne snapped.

“Undyne, he’s my best friend.” Alphys replied.

“Ugh...If you have to...”

“As I was saying,” Alphys continued, “Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus...and I think that’s it. Unless you wanna invite the old royal guard over too.”

“They all moved away awhile ago,” Undyne huffed sadly, “I don’t even know where they ended up.”

“Aw Undyne...I’m sorry. We’ll get a hold of them later, I promise.” Alphys reassured her as she messaged the group. She tried to hide how much her claws were trembling as she wrote.

It took a while, but eventually Alphys was able to get a hold of just about everyone. Everyone trickled in one by one, except for Sans and Papyrus, who seemed to be running late. Toriel sat on the couch with Frisk at her side, an unamused Flowey in their lap. Asgore sat to her other side, more or less ignored. Mettaton stood to one side, tapping his foot impatiently. Alphys nervously made small talk with the crowd that had formed in her living room whilst Undyne hid away in the kitchen. Alphys could hear her furiously texting on her phone every few minutes, the room behind her finally falling silent as Undyne trudged out.

“Alright, I’ll be the one to ask,” Flowey hissed, “why the hell are we here?”

“More like why are you here, you stupid weed.” Undyne barked back.

Flowey pointed a leaf up towards Frisk, “I didn’t really have a choice. Quit stalling and get to the damn point, lizard-licker.”

“As rude as he is, Flowey does have a good point,” Toriel chimed in, “your text sounded urgent. Is everything alright?”

“We’re just waiting for Papyrus and Sans. Hopefully they’ll be here soon…” Alphys explained.

Mettaton leaned against the wall, a bored expression plastered on his metallic face, “Alphys darling, couldn’t you make your announcement now and just tell them later? I have fans waiting for me.”

Alphys locked eyes with the entire group. Starting with Mettaton, her eyes wandered towards Asgore, Toriel, even Frisk and Flowey. They all looked concerned, at least, all aside from Flowey. An indescribable warmth began to well up in Alphys stomach. A mixture of excitement, fear, glee, anxiousness, and tension crashed down on her like a winter storm. It certainly wasn’t happiness she was feeling, more like...relief? Minor trepidation? Perhaps she finally went off the deep end. With a deep breath and a claw in Undyne’s hand, Alphys began her explanation.

“W-well, everyone. I..we..uh..oh my god...we..”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Undyne said as she threw an arm around Alphys, using her other hand to jam a thumb towards herself, “she got me knocked up! We’re having a baby!”

After a collective gasp, the room went silent. An uncomfortable feeling hung in the air like a bad stench. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Flowey was the one to break the silence.

“These morons are **_reproducing?!_** Frisk! I demand you throw me back Underground this ins-” 

Frisk threw a hand over Flowey’s mouth, silencing him, “What he means is...uh..congratulations.”

After that, the room became quiet again. Undyne put on a fake smile, “Aw come on guys, this ain’t a funeral.”

“It’s..not that.” Toriel spoke quietly, “You’re both just...so young I…”

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud crash, causing the entire room to jump. Papyrus came flying through the door, carrying a crock pot the size of a small child in his arms. Sans followed close behind, silently shutting the nearly broken door.

“Undyne!” Papyrus shouted, “I’m sorry I’m late, but I brought the spaghetti you asked for!”

“Aw hell yeah! I knew I could count on you Papyrus!” Undyne said with a hungry look in her eye.

Sans surveyed the room quietly, “Is...everyone alright? You all look like you’ve seen a ghost. No offense Mettaton.”

Alphys nudged Undyne gently, the later nodding, “You guys missed the big announcement.”

“Announcement? What announcement? Are we getting the royal guard back together?” Papyrus guessed excitedly.

“Nope. Alphys and I are having a baby!” Undyne grinned.

“Oh boy.” Sans breathed, his eye sockets going dark.

“WHAT?! UNDYNE THIS IS WONDERFUL!” Papyrus cheered.

“Heh, thanks Papyrus, I-”

“WHEN’S THE STORK COMING!?”

Undyne and Alphys beamed at Papyrus as Frisk began to futilely stifle their laughter. “You’ll have to forgive Papyrus,” Sans shrugged, “he can be a bit of a _bird brain_.”

Papyrus turned to Sans, unamused, “Sans! This is supposed to be a happy occasion and you are ruining it with your terrible jokes!” 

“Now now Papyrus,” Toriel laughed, “don’t let him _ruffle your feathers._ ”

Toriel broke down into a fit of contagious laugher as Papyrus dragged his crock pot into the kitchen, grumbling. Sans high fived Toriel and sat next to her, both of them giggling. Undyne followed behind Papyrus excitedly, baring her sharp teeth. Alphys tailed behind them after a moment, the sound of laughter helping her relax. Papyrus threw the lid off the pot with a proud smile.

“Alright Undyne, here is the pickles and spaghetti you requested.”

“Sweet! Thanks Papyrus!” Undyne hooted as she shoveled a few forkfuls into her mouth.

“Not a problem! Now, you must be sure to tell me when the stork gets here, I want to meet him!” he said excitedly.

Alphys gave Papyrus a slightly exasperated pat on the back, “We’ll uh...keep you posted.”

The three made their way back into the main room, Undyne refusing to leave without the crock pot. As soon as she entered, Alphys found herself in Toriel’s tight embrace, as Asgore did the same to Undyne.

“Oh, we’re all so happy for you!” Asgore wept happily, “If you ever need any help, please ask me. Oh goodness I cannot wait to help teach it to fly a kite or spoil it rotten!”

“And that goes double for me!” Toriel sang, taking an extra glance at Undyne before hushing herself to whisper, “If she’s having cravings already, you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“Oh..w-we wouldn’t want to bother you..” Alphys squeaked.

“Oh it’s no bother at all! And I’m sure once the baby is born Frisk would love to be its little playmate! Isn’t that right Frisk?”

Frisk responded with a silent thumbs up as Flowey made a sarcastic gagging sound.

A metal arm weaved its way between Alphys and Toriel, pulling Alphys aside. Mettaton gazed up at the sky with his other hand up, “Oh Alphys I can see it now! I’ll have your little darling’s name on every channel!”

Undyne stopped eating long enough to throw a glare towards Mettaton, “I swear to god if you come anywhere near my baby I will turn you into **scrap.** ”

The rest of the afternoon proceed at a more relaxed pace. Hours were spent chatting, asking questions, laughing, and apprehensively trying Papyrus’ pickle and spaghetti concoction. Of course, eventually everyone had to leave. Everyone wished the expecting parents good luck as they went on their way. Toriel was the last to leave, hanging in the doorway for a moment.

“Alphys dear, I wanted to...apologize for my rudeness earlier.” Toriel said sheepishly.

“What do you mean?” 

“When you made your announcement, I called you and Undyne too young. The truth is, I’m very happy for the both of you, I know you’ll be great mothers. I just...keep me in mind if you need anything, okay?”

“We will, I promise.” Alphys reassured her as Toriel took her leave.

Undyne flopped onto the couch with a satisfied sigh, “We’re gonna be awesome parents.” she laughed.

“You really think so?” Alphys replied as she took a seat next to her.

“Hell yeah! You’re smart, you’ll know how to handle it. I just hope the kid comes out that smart too.”

Alphys pecked Undyne cheek, “The baby will be perfect, because it will be ours. I have to admit...I’m still nervous. B-but that’s okay! Because we’re in this together!” Alphys said, desperately trying to rid her voice of any doubt.

“We’re gonna be fine Alphy.” Undyne grinned.

Alphys took Undyne’s hands into her own, blushing profusely, “Undyne… I just want you to know that...there’s no one I’d rather be doing this with than you.”

“Aw...Alphy…” Undyne squeaked, trying to pretend she wasn’t tearing up.

“And since you’re going to be….carrying our child, I’m going to...take care of you. No matter what.”

Undyne pulled her shirt of slightly, placing her hands on her stomach, “So you’re still gonna love me when I get fat?” she asked jokingly.

Alphys responded by planting a kiss on Undyne’s belly, “What do you think?”

Undyne threw an arm over Alphys’ shoulder, “I think you’re gonna be a real kick-ass mom Alphys.”

Alphys put a claw over her eyes, laughing weakly as the moment fizzled out, “You too sweetheart. You too.”


	4. Month One: Pain and Fatigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys endure the first month of Undyne's pregnancy.

Undyne’s body laid limply on the old couch, slightly hanging off of it. Her head was spinning, the dull pain forcing her eye shut. Her stomach was in knots, forcing a dry heave or small bit of acidic brine up Undyne’s throat every so often. She couldn’t even move, every muscle in her body aching and exhausted. A billowing cloud of anger hung over her, assaulting her with a light sprinkle of depression. She couldn’t help but feel like she was about to start crying, no doubt thanks to her new ‘guest’. Undyne let out a pained, audible wince when the front door flew open. Alphys trudged inside, carrying armfuls of paper bags stacked high enough to impair her vision.

“Undyne?” she called, not realizing Undyne was right in front of her, “Could you help me with the-”

“For god’s sake Alphys!” Undyne yelped as the threw her hands over her ears, “Do you _have_ to be so loud?!”

Alphys peeked from behind her stack of bags, “Oh..heh, sorry. Are...you okay?”

“No.” Undyne spat, “I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

Alphys quickly set the bags onto the floor, “Here, let me go get you some water or-”

“No, no!” Undyne wheezed, struggling to sit up, “You need help carrying that stuff right? Let me just…”

Undyne pushed herself up, every inch of her body screaming in protest. Her legs gave out on her before she could even stand all the way up, forcing her to drop back onto the couch with a frustrated grunt. Undyne gripped the back of the couch, hoisting herself up with the last shred of energy she had. Undyne leaned back against the couch, barely able to sit up as acid burned the back of her throat. Alphys worriedly watched, her tail twitching back and forth.

“U-undyne, really I can handle it myself.” she insisted.

“No!” Undyne bellowed, “I’m not some...pathetic weakling! I’m a capable warrior!”

The corners of Alphys’ mouth curled into a smile as a light went off in her head. She scooped up a few bags and placed them next to Undyne, “I’ll go grab the other bags, you just unpack these ones, okay?”

“...Well….alright.” Undyne grumbled.

Alphys made her way back outside as Undyne dug through the bags. At first it was normal items, milk, bread, eggs etc. But it wasn’t long before Undyne found the box of diapers, a few bottles of vitamins, a set of small blankets, moisturizer, and several bright, colorful books. Undyne felt a tingling sense of alarm and confusion as she read the covers. _’Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy,’_ _’Your Pregnancy, Week by Week,’_ _’Childbearing Hips and Where to Find Them’_. Undyne set the books down as it all hit her at once. Undyne began to shake, the salty sting of tears attacking her eye. Her stomach hardened, forcing a twisting agony throughout her very being. Her mind clouded over, an intoxicating anguish taking hold of her. She nearly burst into tears when Alphys came back.

“Alphy….” she squeaked painfully.

Alphys nearly dropped her bags, “W-w-what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I...I don’t know! I’m freaking out!”

Alphys left the remaining bags on the floor as she threw herself next to Undyne. She took her hand, more than a bit unsettled at how hot her skin was. Alphys’ thumb ran gingerly over Undyne’s wrist, taking note of her pounding heart. Alphys knew a panic attack when she saw one, although, she wasn’t used to seeing someone else have one. Her own heart began to speed up, her breathing shortening. She gripped Undyne’s hand tight, more to steady herself than anything else.

“Undyne just...tell me what’s wrong.” Alphys croaked.

“I don’t k-know what’s wrong!” Undyne choked, “All this baby crap is just…” her voice petered out into an uneven weep. She started to hyperventilate, clutching her stomach.

Alphys was beginning to cry at this point, “I-It’s gonna be okay, you just n-need to ground yourself.”

“I don’t even know what that means!”

“Come on, you’ve done it with me before.” Alphys assured her, snuggling up to her side. Alphys pointed a claw towards the kitchen, “We’re in the living room right now, and the kitchen’s over there,” she jammed a thumb to the staircase behind them, “and upstairs is our room and the bathroom.”

“I know what our house looks like Alphys.” Undyne growled, still fighting tears.

“Well, just...take a look around. Take a few breaths, it’s gonna be okay.” Alphys said, trying her best to sound calm.

Undyne’s eye swept the room, finally landing on Alphys herself. Undyne took a few shaky breaths, each one irritating her already weak body. Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne’s waist, trying to hide the sound of her tears. Undyne finally broke down, holding onto Alphys as she fell into a sobbing mess. The seconds stretched into minutes, the sound of their combined sorrow echoing throughout their home. Undyne finally composed herself enough to let out a fragmented sentence.

“Why...why are you crying?”

Alphys looked up at her, her eyes red, “I...I just wish I could help you. You’re always there for me when I’m panicking or depressed or-”

Undyne cleared her throat, trying to force the tears away, “Alphy come on...I’m fine!” she lied, “You’re doing great.”

“I just...I just wish I was strong enough to help you…” Alphys whimpered.

Undyne’s heart nearly stopped as the words hit her, “Alphys come on...I’m strong enough for the both of us!”

“But...I-I’m supposed to take care of you! You’re having our baby!”

A stiff silence fell over the room. The pair pulled themselves together as best as they could, the psychological storm they found themselves in finally subsiding. They slowly picked up the shattered remains of their thoughts, desperate to piece something, anything together that actually made sense.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Alphys said in a quiet almost-whisper.

“I don’t need help.” Undyne murmured, “I can handle myself.”

“Undyne, you can barely make it off the couch.”

“Don’t remind me!” Undyne snapped, “I get it okay?! I suck! I’m weak, I’m worthless, I’m-”

“Pregnant.” Alphys interrupted, “For the love of all that is good, you’re **pregnant**. You’re going to be sick and emotional for a while, but that’s why I’m here!” Alphys urged.

Undyne’s blood turned to ice water, a horrid shiver plaguing her body, “I...I’m sorry, okay?”

“It’s alright...just, please. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it, I promise.”

“...Anything?”

“Anything.”

“I uh...I need to use the bathroom,” Undyne said sheepishly, “but I don’t think I can make it up those stairs.”

Alphys wordlessly pulled Undyne’s arm over her shoulder, placing a hand onto Undyne’s hip. She pulled the two of them off the couch, forcing them to an unsteady standing position. She slowly guided Undyne to the stairs, occasionally stopping to readjust their posture or tell Undyne to be careful. Undyne leaned on Alphys as they sluggishly made their way up the stairs. A sharp feeling of guilt ran through Undyne as she watched Alphys struggle to keep them both up, powerless to do anymore than she already was. They eventually found themselves at the top of the stairs, the bathroom door lying dead ahead.

“Do you need any more help?” Alphys panted.

“No I...I got it from here.” Undyne lumbered inside, her body feeling heavy.

Alphys stayed by the door, quietly clicking her claws together, “We should probably move you to the bedroom, it’s a lot closer to the bathroom in case you need to pee or….vomit.” she said awkwardly.

“Yeah...good idea.” the door replied in Undyne’s voice.

“Undyne I’m...I’m sorry I’m a bad mom…” Alphys whimpered.

Alphys jumped when she got a loud bang in response, “Alphys this has nothing to do with you! You’re doing fine! You’re not even a mom yet!”

“Th-then why won’t you let me help?” she said tearfully.

Undyne was silent for a minute before responding, “I just...feel really stupid okay? It all just hit me at once. There’s a monster growing inside me right now and...I feel like I’m not gonna be able to protect it. It just wigged me out.”

“Well, to be technical, all that’s inside of you right now is an incredibly dedicated ball of cells.” Alphys said matter-of-factly, “But that’s not the point. You’re not weak Undyne, you’re just...feeling the effects of pregnancy. You’ll feel better soon….mostly better, anyway. I’m the one who’s gonna be a bad mom, not you...”

“What?! Are you kidding?! You’re gonna be a way better mom than I am!” Undyne protested, “You’re smart and loving, I’m just scary and...brawny.”

A giggle escaped Alphys lips, “You’re brawny, but you’re not scary. We just...gotta do this together that’s all. You can’t be afraid to ask me for help. I know I’m...sensitive at times, but I’m really trying!”

“I know Alphys...thanks.” Undyne said, the slightest hint of doubt in her voice “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alphys said, unable to stop herself from smiling.

“Now that you mention it, there is one more thing I need help with.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t get off the toilet by myself.”


	5. Month 2; Your First Medical Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your baby's health is just as important as your own, don't forget your regular check ups!

Alphys knocked feverishly on the bathroom door, “Undyne, come on! We’re gonna be late!”

“Not now Alphys!” Undyne barked from the other side, “Kinda busy in here! Besides, it’s just a stupid doctors appointment.”

“It’s not stupid!” Alphys insisted, “This is super important! We need to make sure our baby is going to be healthy!”

The sound of running water lasted only a moment before Undyne stepped out, “Why can’t _you_ just check? Why do we have to go to a stupid human doctor?” Undyne growled.

Alphys took Undyne’s hand, leading her down the stairs, “I told you, I don’t have the proper equipment to do that. The O.B.G.Y.N office isn’t at the hospital, its a few blocks from it. I can’t help who works there.”

Undyne grumbled quietly to herself as they went out the door, the blistering heat making her sick to her stomach. From a sideways glance, it wasn’t hard to make out the nervous look in Alphys’ eyes. Undyne tried to pretend she wasn’t just as nervous as she was, although she had a feeling Alphys could tell. She turned her attention to the buildings beside her to try and distract herself. The cities on the surface seemed almost intimidating when they had first arrived, but the tension died down fairly quickly. Domestic life has a tendency to calm someone down, especially after being stuck in the Underground for all those years. Beyond the towering buildings, Undyne could make out a few billboards. Although hard to read with the sun’s glare, the picture adorning it was easy to make out; a giant cheese burger with a soda to its right and a bag of fries to its left.

Undyne rubbed her growling stomach, “I could really go for a soda right now.”

“I thought you said soda ‘rots your fighting spirit.” Alphys replied.

“This damn baby is making me act all screwy,” Undyne huffed, “losing my eye was a less drastic adjustment.” Undyne could practically taste the salty tang of shameful tears, “And the worst part is, it’s turning me into a total drama queen about it!” she screeched.

Alphys tried to move faster, ignoring the confused looks being sent their way by passerby, “It’ll be okay Undyne, you’re just a bit hormonal,” she fidgeted, “you just have to-”

“I know I’m hormonal! It’s pathetic! I used to be a warrior Alphys, now look at me. I’m a fat, crying weirdo.” Undyne grimaced.

“Undyne, you’re not even showing yet. This is what happens when you have a child, but I’m here for you.” Alphys said, trying her best to sound reassuring rather than panicked.

They managed to make it to the doctor's office without any more trouble. They were thankful to find it nearly empty, allowing them to get into their appointment with little delay. Undyne sat on the medical table whilst Alphys resigned herself to the corner, clicking her claws and swinging her tail nervously. The room was small, with the only decoration being a few human anatomy posters hanging along the walls. Alphys examined the machines next to her, partially out of interest and partially out of concern. The air felt heavy and sterile, silent aside from the sound of their breath. A human pushed his way through the door, peeking at a clipboard through a pair of tiny silver glasses. He was garbed in a standard medical uniform, topped off with a pair of stethoscopes hanging from his neck.

“It’s nice to meet the both of you, I’m Dr.Toby,” the human began, “you’re Dr.Alphys and Ms.Undyne, correct?”

“That’s right,” Alphys nodded, “We’re here for Undyne’s prenatal exam.”

The doctor looked over his notes quickly, “Ah yes, there it is. Say, if you’re a monster doctor, shouldn’t you be doing the examination?” the doctor joked.

“That’s what I said!” Undyne huffed.

“Now Ms.Undyne, I’m going to need to ask you just a few questions about your medical history. Do you have any long standing medical or psychological problems?”

“Uh...I break stuff when I get mad sometimes, does that count?”

The doctor scribbled something into his notes, “Not directly but...worth noting. When was the last time you had a breast exam?”

“A what?”

“You know, a breast exam? A doctor looks at your breasts to check for breast cancer or other health issues.”

“Oh.” Undyne snickered, “Well she wasn’t doing it for my health, but last week Alphys-”

“Alright, alright!” Alphys interrupted, blushing profusely, “What’s the next question?”

Dr.Toby leafed through his pages, “Are you experiencing any cramping or bleeding?”

Undyne rubbed her side with a wince, “Yeah I’m cramping up a bit over here. Especially when I have to piss, which is basically _all_ the damn time now.” she said in an annoyed tone.

“The frequent urination is normal, however we should check out those cramps. Lay down for me would you? And pull your shirt up, just a bit.”

Undyne did so, albeit hesitantly. She flinched as the doctor applied an icy gel to her stomach,every ounce of her willpower being used to keep her from chucking a spear his way. With his free hand, the doctor pulled a machine from the corner of the room so it was between him and his patient. Dr.Toby explained the process to Undyne, what the ultrasound machine’s purpose was and what he was doing, but it fell on deaf ears. The sight of a human touching her made her uneasy, years of combat training and overflowing hormones were not a very pretty combination. Figuring it was too late to protest, she clamped her jaw shut and tried to focus on something else. She eyed the machine as the doctor brought the sensor to her stomach. The screen faced away from her, Alphys and Dr.Toby staring at it intently. The doctor traced the sensor up and down her abdomen, the machine making a few quiet sounds in response. He and Alphys were making confused and worried looks at the machine, making Undyne’s stomach do involuntary flips. The entire process went on for much longer than Undyne liked, the lack of a visible clock in the room causing her to grow even more impatient.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” she finally asked, “I’m sick of layin’ here!”

The doctor was still staring at the screen, a mess of black and white pixels displaying where the image should be, “I think that the machine might be broken, I can’t make out anything.”

Alphys took a closer look at the machine, stopping to turn her attention back to Undyne. After a moment, it clicked. “That machine isn’t optimized to work on scales, is it?” Alphys asked.

“No, it isn’t.” Dr.Toby chuckled, “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to finish the rest of the exam without it. I’m sure I can find the cause of your discomfort one way or another.”

The entire appointment took nearly an hour, between questioning and tests. They performed blood samples, cervical cultures, and Undyne’s first (and if she had anything to do with it, last) pap smear. The pair shuffled out of the office, reassured that their results would be in sooner rather than later. They decided to make a quick detour before heading home, following the billboard Undyne spotted into a slightly skeevy looking burger joint. The pair quickly amassed a large order to drown their stress in.

“Well that was a waste of time,” Undyne said as she tore into a burger, “I told you you should’ve just checked it yourself. That guy was no help at all.”

“Undyne, we just haven’t gotten the results yet, it’ll take some time.”

“I ain’t talkin’ about that! That stupid tv thing didn’t even show us the baby!”

“It’s called an ultrasound Undyne. Besides, there is no ‘baby’ yet, it’s still developing. How’s the cramps?” Alphys asked worriedly.

Undyne rubbed her side with one hand and threw fries into her mouth with the other, “Still hurts.”

Alphys’ eyes fell to the floor, a heavy sigh dropping from her lips. She had to face the fact that she had very little idea what she was doing. She didn’t know what was causing Undyne’s cramps, how to get an ultrasound to work on her, or if such a thing would even be safe considering the magical nature of monstrous children. Alphys knew that Undyne was looking to her for help, but she was just as helpless as she was. Perhaps it was time to call in Toriel’s offer to help? Alphys had a bad feeling that Undyne wouldn’t like the idea, but she knew she couldn’t dodge the issue forever.

Alphys nervously munched a few fries before asking, “Undyne...do you think you need a midwife?”

“A what?”

“A midwife, someone who is there to help you with your pregnancy and when the baby’s born.” Alphys explained.

“Wouldn’t that be you?”

“Midwifes are usually trained in this sort of thing, they’re kinda like nurses. I’m sure you can think of someone like that who’d be willing to help us.”

“Someone with a lot of training eh?” Undyne pondered, “Yeah, that would be kinda nice!”

“Really? That’s great!” Alphys cheered, her spirits lifting, “When we get home I’ll call Toriel and-”

“Toriel?” Undyne cut in, “She doesn’t have any training! I was talking about Papyrus!”

And just like that, the bad feeling came crashing back, “P-Papyrus?! Undyne, Papyrus is good with kids and all, but this kid isn’t even _out_ yet. He doesn’t even know where babies _come from._ ”

“Who cares? He’s dedicated and been trained to protect people. I’m gonna need someone like that once I’m too pregnant to get around on my own.”

“Undyne, that isn’t the kind of help you need! You need someone who knows what they’re doing!”

The two quietly squabbled throughout their meal and during the walk back. By the time they returned home, they had resigned themselves to seperate rooms in silent discord. Alphys furiously tapped Toriel’s number into her phone, explaining the situation to her in a distraught fashion.

“Alphys, please try to calm down. I’m happy to help, but if Undyne doesn’t want me to I don’t think I should.” Toriel replied after her earful.

“But how could she think Papyrus would make a better midwife than you? You’re much more qualified!” Alphys squaked.

“It’s just what Undyne feels comfortable with I suppose.” Toriel guessed.

“Do you think you could come over and talk to her? I feel like she’s not taking me seriously.”

“I don’t want to stir up any trouble but...I can try. I’ll be there soon.”

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Undyne was barking her own orders into her cell phone, “Papyrus, I need you at my house asap. You’re gonna be my new midwife.”

“Of course Undyne! The great Papyrus will...need you to explain to him what a midwife is.” Papyrus said cheerfully.

“It means I’m gonna need a lot of help until the-’stork’ arrives, and you’re the only person I trust enough to give that position to.”

“It would be an honor Undyne!” Papyrus gasped, “I’ll be there swiftly!”

Undyne trudged into the living room, hanging in the kitchen door for a few minutes while staring at the front entrance. Alphys caught a glimpse of her, silently huffing to herself. The tense silence made the air hot and uncomfortable, forcing them to either speak of perish from heat stroke.

“I called Papyrus.” Undyne said.

“I called Toriel.” Alphys said at the exact same moment.

“What?!” they both exclaimed.

“I just want her to talk to you so you can actually get an idea of what a midwife _actually is_.” Alphys hissed.

“I told you, Papyrus is the only person I’d trust to do this!...Besides you, obviously.”

“Undyne, I know you have a lot of fun with Papyrus, but this isn’t about having fun! It’s about making sure you and our baby are safe!”

They continued to argue for several more minutes, slinging words at each other like high velocity projectiles. The sound of their argument poisoned the air, drowning out the sound of Toriel knocking at the door. She stood by the door, quietly listening to their squabbles. Her fur stood on end as she listened to their altercation. Apparently she had underestimated how much help they needed. Toriel glanced down at the child development books in her hands, quietly realizing they weren’t going to be much help. It wasn’t long before Papyrus made it to the house, nearly smacking into the closed door from running too fast.

“Undyne!” he shouted towards the door, “I am here to be your new midwife! Hello?!”

“Oh...Papyrus.” Toriel said quietly.

“Oh, hello Lady Asgore!” Papyrus said gleefully, “Are you here for midwife training as well?”

“I’m not sure a midwife is what these two need, just listen to them argue.” Toriel lamented.

“Well, it’s a good thing they have two midwives rather than one! With the two of us working together, this child shall be the happiest and healthiest monsterkind has ever seen!”

Toriel brought a hand to her chin as a grin creeped across her face, “Papyrus, I think you’ve given me an idea.”


End file.
